Does Anybody Hear Her?
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: An Outsiders baby-daddy story that I wrote a few years ago as a request from someone on another site. Please R/R and enjoy! JOHNNY/OC


"...AND I DON'T WANT YOU COMIN' OUT OF YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" my father yelled from the bottom of the stairs half-drunk as I stood in the doorway of my bedroom, arms folded across my chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Sir", I said in bored-outta-my-mind tone. "GOOD!" my dad yelled before there was complete and utter silence. My guess was he had now passed out on the sofa.

Sighing to fight back the tears, I quitely shut the door so I wouldn't wake him. Then I reached for my jean jacket that was hanging on the back of the door, putting it on. Oh, i'm sorry. You probably have no idea who I am, do you? Well, the name's Chrystal but call me Chriss and I had JUST opened my bedroom window and was climbing down the side of my house. Yup. You guessed it. I had had enough of my drunk, abusive father and decided to go see someone who loved me for who I was.

I walked slowly down the dark, deserted sidewalk, hands in my jacket pockets until I came to the lot, a small smile coming to my face. The more I thought about it, this was the first time I had smiled in a long, long time. I walked further into the lot and over to my best friend Johnny Cade, who was sleeping like a little kitten in a basket on an old, rotten chair. To me, he looked like an angel. Ok, yes! I admit it! I have a HUGE crush on Johnny, but I feel like he only sees me as just a friend.

I sighed sadly as I thought that through, sitting down beisde the puppy-dog like boy, running my fingers through his long, jet-black, greasy hair. Almost immeditaly, Johnny's big brown, almost black eyes opened with fear. He sat up on the chair, reaching for the switchblade in It's me, Chriss!"

My crush's eyes seemed to calm down at bit as he took in surroundings a bit better, closing the switchblade and putting it back in his pants pocket. His breathing was slowly, but surely, going back to normal as well. "Damn it, Chriss!" Johnny breathed as he put a hand to his head to calm himself down. "You scared the livin' hell outta me."

"Sorry, Johnnycake", I said in a near whisper, hugging my jacket closer to me. Johnny, taking notice that I was cold, sat down on the ground next to me, wrapping an arm around me. "Have a fight with your dad again?" he asked. It took a few moments, but I nodded my head yes, not looking my love in the eyes. Johnny nodded too, knowing what it was like to have parents like that. That was one of the reasons I loved him so much. There was silence between us for the next few minutes until Johnny did something I'd NEVER expect him to do: he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush a red that matched my dyed hair.

I took it as an oppertunity to lean in and kiss him back but not on the cheek but on the lips! We both just started at each other for what seemed like the longest time after I pulled away until Johnny leaned in and kissed me back, only it was deeper and more passionate than the one I gave him. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and well, let's just say things went A LOT further after that kiss.

~*~* 2 Months Later ~*~*

I groaned loudly as I threw up in the toilet for what felt like the 100th time that day! Thank God I was home alone so no one could hear me puke my guts out! Holding a hand to my stomach once I was done, I flushed the toilet with a disgusted sigh. Sitting on the floor in front of the sink, I started to think: Why was I so sick? Why was I suddenly so moody all the time? and Why did I suddenly have a craving for a pickle and peanut butter sandwich?!

Oh, no! Could I be?! Tears filled my hazel eyes as I grabbed my jean jacket from the couch and headed out the door. If I was, it was best to know now that later. Right?

A few hours later, I walked around what felt like to me as the whole state of Tulsa to find Johnny. I had to tell him the biggest news I've ever had to tell anyone: he was gonna be a daddy. I put a hand to my slightly showing stomach as I walked past the lot, tears pouring down my face. I gave it a quick glance and there I saw Johnny, laying up against that old rotten chair he sleeps on, looking at the sky. I put on a fake smile for him as I walked over to him, taking a seat beside him.

He didn't even seem to notice that I was there he was so into the clouds. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Doll", I said quitely. That got his attention. He smiled back at me, kissing my lips lightly. The smile faded from my boyfriend's beautiful face the instnat he saw the tears stremaing down my cheeks. "Chriss?" Johnny said with worry. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He wiped my tears away. "Did a Soc hurt you?" I shook my head no, not looking him in the eye.

There was silence for a few minutes until I finally got up the courage to say, "Johnny, I'm pregnant!"

This was the first time I looked Johnny in the eye since I found out I was pregnant with his child. He just stared at me for a few seconds before smiling brightly at me and kissing me passionatly. "I love you so much, Chriss", Johnny muttered into the kiss. While kissing me, I felt Johnny place a gentle hand on my stomach, making me giggle a little.

~*~* 7 Months Later ~*~*

Johnny and I found out a couple months ago that we were having a little boy which made Johnny even more excited than he already was. We decided on the name Gabe after seven months of fighting over names. Everything was almost ready for Gabe to come. The Curtis' had offered to let Johnny and I stay with them until we were able to get a place of our own.

I was in the blue and white nursey, putting the finishing touches on Gabe's room when all of a sudden, I dropped the light and dark blue baby bottle set I was holding and put one hand on my stomach and the other on my lower back. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I'd never been in THIS much pain before! I was able to walk over to the rocking chair and sat down in it, rubbing my large stomach, the pain increasing. "JOHNNY!" I hollared when the pain was too much to bare.

Almost as fast as Superman, Johnny ran into the room and out-of-breath asked, "Chriss? Honey, are you alright?" I was fighting the urgde to scream out loud no. "No!" I cried. "Gabe's coming!" I groaned out loud as Johnny ran over to where I was sitting, helped me out of the chair and to the hospital as fast as he could go.

~*~* The Hospital ~*~*

"One more push, Chrystal", the doctor said to me in a calm voice. "It's almost here." I gripped ahold of Johnny's hand tighter as he used his free hand to wipe my sweating forehead with a cold, wet cloth. "I CAN'T!" I cried, tears spilling out of my eyes. "I CAN"T!" Johnny leaned over the bed and looked me right in the eyes. At that very moment, it felt as if he were an angel sent to rescue me. "Chriss", he whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "You can do this. I know you can." With that, he gave me the sweetest, hardest, most passionate kiss ever.

And one more push later, little Gabe Cade was in my arms, Johnny and I admiring him with tears in our eyes.

THE END


End file.
